Cómo criar a un niño (How to raise a child)
by joya blanca
Summary: Es una historia sobre los primeros dias en que tony cuidaba a los que se convertirian "en sus hijos", este fanatic le pertenece a rosehill pero la traducción es mia.


Cómo criar a un niño (**How to raise a child)**

Author: rosehill

Traducción: joya blanca

Sinopsis: justo después de su llegada a Iron Manor con los niños , Tony se siente solo .

Descargo de responsabilidad : este fanatic no es mio pero la traducción si, los next avengers no me pertenecen ( y a Rosehill tampoco)

Por que lo traduje: por que es uno de los mejores fanatic en ingles que he leido.

* * *

Cómo criar a un niño (**How to raise a child)**

A veces , Tony Stark se despertaba y espero que esta había sido una pesadilla horrible. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Todos sus compañeros Vengadores no podían ser asesinados de esa manera, después de todo. A continuación, los niños se lo llamará a su puerta y decirle que tenían hambre , y él haría el desayuno para todos, cambiar pañales , compruebe que no se iniciará una batalla comida, lavarse la cara y, posiblemente, les lee un cuento . Luego jugaría en su habitación , le decía a la IA para limpiar la cocina, trabajar un poco en uno de sus proyectos durante cinco minutos y luego tomar el cuidado de los niños de nuevo . Y así sucesivamente . Cuidar a los hijos de sus amigos era tan lento como su anterior trabajo como un super -héroe , playboy, hombre de negocios y así sucesivamente, y ninguno de los niños incluso había desarrollado superpoderes todavía!

Bueno, a veces este trabajo a tiempo completo era un poco gratificante. Los niños , obviamente, lo amaba , que era más conmovedor que hubiera creído. Bebé Henry solía dormirse en sus brazos, Azari menudo quería sentarse en su regazo y James y Torunn le pidió historias varias veces al día . Esto era muy simpático , pero al mismo tiempo , que era un poco molesto . Se veían tan parecidos a sus padres que él había llamado James 'Steve ' varias veces y estaba considerando llamar pequeño Henry por su apellido . A veces le preguntaban dónde estaban sus madres y padres y siempre les decía " la historia " . No sabía si era saludable o no, pero esto era lo único que podía pensar .

Una noche lo despertó un ruido extraño. Se levantó rápidamente , pensando en uno de los niños fue probablemente despierta en una cama mojada . Sorprendentemente , la ventana estaba abierta y Torunn faltaba. Preocupado , Tony corrió a la ventana y vio que la niña estaba sentada en el suelo , delante de un hombre alto con una armadura antigua.

Corazón de Tony saltó. Thor estaba de vuelta después de todas estas semanas ! El ex empresario cerró la ventana, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró a unos metros de distancia de los dos asgardianos . Thor estaba de rodillas en el suelo y hablando en voz baja :

" Esta espada será tuyo algún día. Fue forjada por los herreros enanos en Asgard. Hay que tener cuidado de él ya que es un artefacto más poderoso . Sólo los dignos puede levantarlo. "

" To'unn sueño! " la niña dijo , frotándose los ojos .

" Sí , sé que tienes sueño , pero escúchame . Yo soy el rey de Asgard y tengo un reino que gobernar. Hay cosas te tienen que entender. "

"Papi, abrázame ! "

Ella estaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia él . Tony no pudo contener la risa , lo que hizo que Thor volvió la cabeza. Vio a Tony y se levantó con una gran sonrisa :

" Tony Stark ! Mi viejo amigo! "

" Me alegro de verte " , dijo Tony mientras que Thor le daba un abrazo de oso . " Tenía la esperanza de que usted vuelva pronto . Tengo malas noticias. Los Vengadores ... "

"Lo sé" , contestó el dios del trueno . " Todos ellos eran guerreros dignos y serán recordados ".

Hubo un silencio incómodo . Torunn finalmente lo rompió :

"¡Papá ! Abrázame ! "

" Adorable, ¿no es así ? " , Tony se rió mientras Thor estaba levantando a su hija de la tierra. " Es una lástima que no volviste antes. Ella se preguntaba si usted estaría de vuelta . Shhh ! Ha dormir ahora . "

"Estoy muy agradecido por el cuidado de ella, mi amigo " , Thor susurró , acariciando el cabello del niño .

" Bueno, ya se acabó , ¿no es cierto ? Sólo tiene que esperar hasta que los niños despierten. "

El dios del trueno frunció el ceño.

" ¿Qué estás hablando? " -preguntó, intrigado .

" Bueno, has vuelto para los niños , ¿no ? "

"Volví a mi hija y yo no voy a llevar a Asgard. "

Era el turno de Tony a fruncir el ceño .

"OK ... esto no tiene sentido " , susurró para que el niño no quería oír hablar . " ¿Te acuerdas de que nosotros, los Vengadores acordaron hacerse cargo de todos los niños si uno de nosotros fue a morir ? "

" Lo que sí recuerdo , mi amigo. Debo decir que su sentido del deber es más honorable . "

" Muchas gracias , pero ¿por qué no acaba de tomar todos los niños a Asgard ? Sé que estás muy ocupado para criar a cuatro niños, pero debe tener siervos que puedan hacerse cargo de los chicos, ¿no? "

" ¿Qué me estás diciendo ? "

" Te estoy diciendo que estos niños son hijos de mis mejores amigos , y quiero que crezcan en un lugar seguro . ¿Qué quieres ? "

Thor suspiró profundamente.

" Amigo mío, estoy pensando en el trono de Asgard " , susurró. " Torunn será su heredero un día. Muchos gobernantes han crecido egoísta, imprudente y arrogante porque fueron criados así. Yo era uno de esos niños mimados de una vez que no quiero a mi hija a conocer la misma suerte . "

" ¿Qué? Ella es dos! Mira , ella es un bebé! "

" No, no To'unn bebé, Hen'y es un bebé ... " balbuceó Torunn .

Ambos hombres rieron nerviosamente y luego Thor volvió a susurrar :

" Si me la llevo a Asgard , todo el mundo va a tratar como a una princesa y conceder todos sus deseos. Quiero a alguien para enseñarle humildad y tu eres la mejor persona que puedo pensar. "

"La humildad ? Sólo tienes que configurar su un buen ejemplo ! ¿Crees que estás siendo humilde ahora? ¿Qué clase de padre es usted? "

" Sí , sería un mejor ejemplo y un mejor padre que yo, mi amigo ... "

" Deja de llamarme su amigo! "

" ¿Por qué ustedes dos gettin ' enojado? "

Los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de que la niña estaba mirando con ojos preocupados . El ex empresario miró a su 'amigo' , que pretendía que no hubiera pasado nada .

" Torunn , querida , ¿te gusta , Tony ? " , se preguntó.

"¡Sí! " el chico respondió alegremente. " Me gusta , Tony ! "

" Entonces dale un fuerte abrazo. "

Esa es la peor clase de manipulación alguna , Tony pensó mientras la niña estaba estirando sus brazos hacia él . O yo rechazo esta niña y yo soy un idiota , o acepto este abrazo y le abandonaré ella ... Bueno, aceptar mejor el abrazo. No quiero que ella sea rechazado dos veces esta noche.

" Yo me ocuparé de ti " , dijo Tony mientras que la niña estaba enterrando la cabeza en su hombro . " A partir de ahora , yo soy tu padre. "

"Papá , Tony ! " Torunn balbuceó . " Mi sueño ".

De repente , el dios del trueno se sintió herido . Su hija se veía tan linda con su pelo desordenado y su pijama de color rosa , y él no quería dejarla de nuevo. Y Tony parecía mucho mayor que la primera vez que se vieron . Estaría muerto en unas pocas décadas , al igual que todos los demás Vengadores, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Torunn sería apegarse a todos sus amigos mortales , ella cuidaría de ellos, amarlos, y entonces ella sobreviviría a todos, al igual que había sobrevivido a Capitán América, Viuda Negro y la mayoría de sus amigos mortales . Eso sería terrible para ella . Pero ella tuvo que aprender que los mortales , a pesar de su fragilidad, se obliga a tener en cuenta. Y si ella no aprendió de la manera difícil , ella nunca entenderlo.

"Por favor , no me olvides , cariño " , dijo. " Si alguna vez me quieres decir algo, dilo en voz alta. Oiré . "

" Sleepy ".

, Tony todavía estaba mirando a Thor. Escondió los ojos de la niña con la mano para que no se vea a su padre huyendo de ella. Ella se rió , creyendo que era un juego. Un segundo después, Thor se había ido.

" Vamos a volver a la cama " , dijo Tony . " Tienes que dormir . "

" To'unn ningún sueño! "

" Por supuesto, pero vamos a volver a la cama de todos modos, ¿de acuerdo? Los niños duermen en la noche . "

Por lo menos , Thor tiene razón en una cosa , Tony pensó mientras caminaba de vuelta al edificio . Tengo que hacer ninguna diferencia de trato entre mis hijos. ¿Qué debe saber acerca de sus padres? Deseo Pepper estaba vivo : se utiliza para entender cómo la mente de las personas trabajan mucho mejor que nunca voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Bueno, ella probablemente dirá la verdad. Los padres de los chicos eran grandes personas que murieron para que sus hijos vivirían y Thor ... Thor era a la vez un héroe que luchó Kang, Kronan y los amos del mal junto a nosotros y un imbécil que se escapó de su propio hijo. Esa es la verdad .

Yo destruyo esa maldita espada si pudiera! No, va a necesitar un arma si Ultron siempre nos encuentra . Pero tengo que construir un monumento para mis amigos caídos para que sus hijos recuerden. Steve , Tasha , T'Challa , Henry , Jan, Clint ... eso es seis cementerios. No, siete: Thor es así como muerta para mí ahora. Espero Torunn no hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre él . Oh, me gustaría que no estaba sola con los niños.

Ser padre es tan difícil ... , Tony pensó mientras se comprueba que todos los niños estaban dormidos .

El final !


End file.
